Vocaloid: The Beginning
by Yoshica115
Summary: Anything is possible, and this story proves it. Watch the journey of six students of Yamaha Academy, from being students to becoming the all-timfe sensational group called Vocaloid.


**A/N: Hi you guys! I've been in this site for a while now and I haven't had the chance to write any fanfictions. So here it is, my very first fanfiction. And I'm kind of a newbie at this, so all review, critiques and advices are welcomed(hopefully they're not too cruel). I really hope you enjoy my Vocaloid fanfic! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters. If I did, I would've been rich by now.**

Chapter 1: The New Student

"So this is Yamaha Academy..." she said to herself

She took in a deep breath as mint-blue colored eyes looked up at the two story building in front of her. She twirled a lock of her hair, a habit she got every time she's nervous. After all, being a new student is never easy for her.

_"Well, here goes nothing..." _she thought

She tightened her grip on the strap of her bag and walked forward. She gently placed her hand on one of the Academy's double door and gently pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>"Len Kagamine..." a teacher called<p>

There was no response.

"Len Kagamine..." she called again

Her eyes looked up from her roll book towards the students and spotted a certain blonde boy taking a nap in her class. Again. She let out a frustrated sigh as she stood up, heading towards the boy. She had a combination of an angry and annoyed look on her face as she walked towards him with a Chemistry book in her hand. The boy's twin sister let out a small gasp when she saw her teacher, Mrs. Tachibana, head towards them.

"Len." the blonde girl whispered "Len, wake up!"

She gently shook his shoulder, as an attempt to wake him up. Unfortunately for Rin, her brother merely pushed her hand away and continued snoozing away. She immediately straightened up when the teacher approached their desk. Mrs. Tachibana glared at the boy. With both hands on the book she slammed it against the desk, abruptly waking Len up from his nap.

"True! False! All of the above!" Len shouted as he stood up

"Nice to see you finally participating for once Len." Mrs. Tachibana said sarcastically "Unfortunately, class hasn't started yet."

Laughter from the other students filled the classroom, making him blush with embarrassment. The teacher ordered the class to quiet down and told Len to sit down as she returned to her desk.

"Idiot..." Rin muttered

An annoyed look appeared on his face when he looked at his sister.

"Shut up, Rin..." he muttered

Before their teacher could resume with the class, a girl with long mint-blue hair tied in pigtails entered the classroom. She immediately froze seeing everyone in the classroom looking at her. Mrs. Tachibana excused herself so she can attend the girl. The twins noticed the teacher was giving the girl directions. It seemed like she actually got lost. After about a minute or so, the girl politely bowed her head to the teacher and left. Len leaned close to Rin.

"Hey Rin." he whispered "Do you know who that was just now?"

"Beats me." she answered

* * *

><p>In the hallways of the academy two male students were taking a walk. As they approached a vending machine one of them spoke.<p>

"Hold up! _She _broke up with _you_?" a purple hair student asked very shocked

"Yes Gakupo." his friend answered sighing "For the third time, she broke up with me."

The blue hair boy pressed the button that was labeled 'water' and knelt down to get his drink. As they both walked towards their classroom, Gakupo crossed his arms processing what his friend Kaito told him.

"And to think you told me you were thinking about doing just that a few days ago." he said "Not that I mind though. I'm glad you two are done."

"You're just saying that because you never liked her." Kaito said as he took a sip of the bottled water

"Yep." Gakupo confrimed with a smile "I just don't like the way she's better than me at everything."

Just as Kaito was going to say something, he felt someone bump into him. It was a girl, with mint blue colored hair. She just stared at him.

"S-sorry." the girl stuttered blushing a little bit

The girl shook her head and quickly ran past Gakupo, yelling she's going to be late. Both boys just started at her as she ran down the hallway.

"That was wierd." Gakupo said _"_You know her Kaito?"

"Never seen her before." he answered "She must be new."

As he remembered the way she blushed when she stared at him, small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>She sat there as her blue eyes stared at the door, watching as the students slowly arrived for their next class. As usual, Luka Megurine was one of the first students to arrive early. She picked up her backpack to take out her notebook, when she took it out, a small piece of paper fell out of the notebook. She leaned down to pick it up. It was a picture of her and her now ex-boyfriend, Kaito. She sat up as she looked at the item she had in her hands. Luka sighed and tore up the picture. That's was all in the past and she doesn't want to remember any of it. She heard the school bell ringing, signaling that class is about to start. All of the students around her rushed towards their seats as their math teacher, Ms. Sigusaki, entered the classroom.<p>

"Good morning class." she greeted "Today we're goi-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the slide door opening. A female student with long mint blue color hair, entered the classroom in a shy manner. Luka overheard her asking the teacher if she was Ms. Sugisaki. The teacher nodded witha smile and gave her a hand gesture to come in. The girl walk inside the classroom and stood beside the teacher.

"Students may I have your attention please?" the teacher called "We have a new student joining us."

Luka and the rest of the students of the classroom looked at the new girl. She seemed a little nervous or something, Luka thought that it must be normal for new students.

"Would you like to introduce yourself or do you want me to do it?" M. Sugisaki asked with a smile

"No it's ok I'll do it." she answered

She stood inf front of the teacher facing towards the students. She tightened her grip on the strap of her bag as she took a deep breath.

"H-hello..." she said with a shy smile "My name is Miku Hatsune."

**That's it for my first chapter! ^^ So what do you guys think? Please review!**


End file.
